Dark Magic
by Cassy27
Summary: A sorcerer in search for revenge, attacks and sets events in motion which nobody could have expected. What will happen when Arthur needs to make difficult decisions and Merlin is the one that needs saving?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dark Magic**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1547  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, oc's  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough.  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Summary:** A sorcerer in search for revenge, attacks and sets events in motion which nobody could have expected. What will happen when Arthur needs to make difficult decisions and Merlin is the one that needs saving?

**Beta: ****F****antasyy-Freak, thanks for all the wonderful help!**

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**Chapter 1**

When Merlin woke that morning, he had a feeling things were going to change today. He didn't know whether it was because of him possessing magic or just his instincts telling him to be careful, he just knew that by the end of the day, things wouldn't quiet be the same.

After having had a short breakfast with Gaius, Merlin prepared himself to leave for work. He put on his light brown jacket and grabbed his shoulder bag.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked, calling his attention before he could leave.

"Yes?" Merlin knew he was already late and that such a thing made Arthur be in a bad mood.

"I have medicines for Sir Leonard; could you drop them off before going to Arthur?"

Merlin didn't answer him immediately, but he knew he couldn't refuse anything to this man. Gaius had already done so much for him that he accepted any way of helping him to repay him a little bit at least. Walking forward again, he grabbed the small bottle out of Gaius' hand and left the room.

"Thank you," Gaius called after him, but Merlin was already too far away to hear him.

Merlin quickly did what Gaius had asked him to do and then he headed towards Arthur's chambers. Walking inside, he saw the young prince sitting at the table, his breakfast in front of him and his face filled with annoyance just like Merlin had predicted.

He didn't know what disturbed him the most though. The fact that Arthur was annoyed with him or the fact that he had known this before even entering; as he was getting to know him so well.

"Merlin," Arthur spoke after having swallowed a whole piece of bread, "You're late."

"I know and I apologize," Merlin said, already starting to collect dirty clothes which were laying all around the room, "It won't happen again."

"Of course it will, we are talking about you," Arthur grinned and Merlin only smiled along, knowing if he argued it he would end up getting more humiliated.

"I need you to wash my clothes, clean my armor, and get my shoes fixed because some of them are worn out. I need you to take care of the horses and then you should prepare yourself because we are going hunting."

Merlin needed to swallow after hearing all of that. He was in for a busy day so he better get started. Slowly working down the list of chores, Merlin suspected to be done with them in time for the hunt Arthur had planned. Of course he had the advantage of using magic and doing two or even three chores at the same time.

After all his chores were done, Merlin headed down to the stables. He brushed Arthur's horse and then saddled it, making sure that this time nothing wrong would happen. He didn't want to see the young prince even more annoyed.

Just when he was done with the horse, Arthur came walking in the stables. He was already dressed in his usual red tunic with shiny shoulder armor and Merlin wondered how he had gotten it on without his help. Shrugging of that thought, he gave the horse a soft slap on his back to make it walk forward.

"Come on Merlin," Arthur called out to him without looking back, "We don't have all day."

Merlin didn't answer and just got on a horse himself, making sure that his saddle was well placed so that he wouldn't fall off. Making the horse nearly run to catch up with Arthur, Merlin actually hoped that this day would soon end. For some reason, it wasn't going too well and he hadn't forgotten the feeling that he had this morning.

As every hunt, it was done on foot. They had left the horses near the end of the village, tied to a tree so that they wouldn't be able to run off and Arthur and Merlin had entered the forest on foot. Walking slowly while trying to make no sound at all, Arthur kept his bow aimed at everything that moved.

"Merlin, you are being too noisy," Arthur whispered in a hard voice.

"But I am making no sound at all," Merlin protested and only then he realized that his voice had gone up in the air, making a bird fly away from the top of a tree above them.

"Just shut up and try not to move too much," Arthur told him, turning his back towards him and focusing on anything that moved again.

About a hundred meters away, heavy noises could be heard. They were those of a dear that seemed to be running through the trees.

"Come on!" Arthur called out to Merlin before sprinting away to try and catch up with the dear. Merlin, reacting slowly as he felt tired from the long walk they already did, only started running behind Arthur seconds after he had yelled out to come with him. Silence surrounded him and fear crept in Merlin's heart as he had no idea where Arthur was. Knowing how he lacked coordination, Merlin knew that if he didn't find him soon, he would be lost in this forest with little chance of Arthur finding him.

Arthur didn't hesitate as he ran after the dear he knew he had heard.

"Come on!" he quickly yelled, asking Merlin to follow him. Jumping over some low hanging branches, avoiding getting hit by a large branch by ducking his head and then making a turn to the left, Arthur came to stand face to face with the large and beautiful dear whose eyes were directed at him. This was strange behavior for an animal, Arthur knew this, but he simply lifting his bow and prepared to shoot an arrow.

"Arthur Pendragon," a low and calm voice suddenly said.

Arthur's heart made an extra jump as he heard the sudden noise. He dropped his bow and pulled out his sword. The dear didn't hesitate now and made a run for it. Arthur didn't move, though, he let his gaze slide over every inch of the forest surrounding him.

"Show yourself!" Arthur called out to whoever was out there.

An older looking man then stepped out from under a tree where its shadow had hidden him. His eyes appeared kind and calm, just like his voice had, but his face betrayed the wisdom he contained. His hair was white and his face cleanly shaven. He wore clothes betraying his wealth as he was wearing a long dark blue cloak. All Arthur could think of was whether this man could be trusted or not.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked his sword still aimed at the man, ready to attack or to defend himself

"That is not of any importance," the old man spoke, "What is of importance it that you complete the task that you will be given."

"What task?" Arthur asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Your servant," the man said, "Danger will soon surround him and it is your task to keep him safe."

"Who? Merlin?" Arthur couldn't imagine Merlin being in danger. He was a servant after all. What could possibly happen to him as all he needed to do was work for him.

"Yes," the man turned his head slightly to the left as if he heard something before gazing straight into Arthur's eyes again. Arthur couldn't help but glance over to his left as well.

"If you were to fail in this task, terrible events will follow," the older man took a step closer towards Arthur who in response raised his sword a little higher, "Do you understand me?"

"But what will happen to him then," Arthur asked, feeling more annoyed by the second, "And how do you know?"

"Keep him safe, that is all you need to know."

A loud crack could be heard behind the young prince, startling him and making him turn around. Not much later Merlin came stumbling through some low hanging leaves. A smile lit up his face.

"Thank god I found you," Merlin sighed.

Arthur quickly turned around again, but the older man was simply gone.

"Did you see him?" Arthur asked Merlin. Merlin frowned and gazed around the small open spot they were standing in.

"Did I see who? We are all alone here, Sire," Merlin answered him, not sure what was wrong with Arthur, "Are you alright?"

Arthur turned his back towards him, looking to the spot that man just stood. Who was he and how come he had suddenly disappeared? All Arthur could think of was that this man had to be a sorcerer, what other explanation was there? But that wasn't Arthur's main concern right now. What worried him more was the fact that for some reason, Merlin would soon be in danger and even though he was just his servant, Merlin had become more like a friend and Arthur knew that whoever this man was, he would not just forget his warning, no, he would make sure nothing bad would happen to Merlin.

**AN****:** Waw, this was the first chapter of my first story of Merlin. I am so exited about what you guys think and of course I hope it was liked. I will try and post the next chapter as soon as possible. In the mean time, I wish you all a very happy Xmas.

Thanks for reading this and...let me know what you thought about it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Dark Magic**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1347  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, oc's  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**AN:** Wow, a lot of people seemed to be liking this story so far and I only hope that the second chapter will be liked as well. I posted it earlier because of you guys and because I didn't want to keep you all waiting for too long. So here it is, enjoy!

**Beta: ****F****antasyy-Freak, thanks for all the wonderful help!**

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**Chapter 2**

Merlin noticed something was different about Arthur. His mind appeared to have driven off to some distant place while his legs brought him back to the horses out of routine. Merlin simply followed, not wanting to disturb Arthur.

"Merlin?" Arthur suddenly asked. Merlin had to look at the young prince to make sure that he hadn't imagined him saying his name.

"Yes?" Merlin said when certain that Arthur had called for his attention.

"Perhaps you should help Gaius for the rest of the week, he seemed like he could use some help." Arthur said, his eyes still seeming to be out of focus.

"Gaius can manage fine" Merlin answered, not knowing what was going on, "are you sure you are okay. Back in the forest you seemed distracted as well."

"I'm fine Merlin," Arthur rolled his eyes.

They arrived where their horses stood calmly. Getting the saddles ready so that they would be able to go home, Merlin and Arthur spent the next few minutes in silence again. Merlin was too occupied getting the stuff they had carried for the hunt on the back of the horse that he didn't notice Arthur thoroughly glancing around, his gaze falling on each thing that seemed out of place.

"Merlin, get down!" Arthur suddenly yelled. Merlin was too astonished to hear these words that he couldn't react in time to actually listen to Arthur's words. The next thing he felt was a sharp pain in his arm and then somebody knocking him down.

Feeling dizzy about having been knocked down, Merlin tried to comprehend what was going on. Seeing how Arthur jumped up next to him, Merlin could only assume that he had been the one to have knocked him down.

Arthur drew out his sword and slowly turned around to try and find the origin of the arrow that had just hit Merlin. Movement at his left caught his eye and Arthur didn't hesitate. He ran towards it and pushed aside the branches and leaves. A man jumped out from behind it and attacked Arthur with his own sword.

Merlin quickly examined his wound on his arm and came to the conclusion that it was only a flesh wound, nothing to worry about. That was however because Arthur had been quick enough to push him down. Sitting up, he watched how Arthur blocked a shot from their unknown attacker.

Arthur kicked his leg forward and hit his attacker's knee, making him stumble back and lose his balance. Arthur didn't hesitate and threw his sword forward, only to be blocked, but the force of his hit was brute enough to disarm the attacker.

Placing his sword against the man's throat, Arthur looked him straight in the eyes.

"Who are you and why did you attack us?" Arthur demanded the attacker to tell him the truth.

Merlin stood up now and looked at the attacker. He was about thirty years old, had a worn out face with dark brown eyes who only spoke sorrow and grieve. Merlin didn't know why but for some reason he felt sorry for this man.

"I came for vengeance," the man spoke and Merlin noticed that even his voice was filled with pain.

"Wherefore?" Arthur asked his voice hard and his eyes spoke hate towards this man.

"My daughter was executed only days ago while she was innocent," the man said and only now did Merlin see that he wasn't afraid of the blade of Arthur's sword being only inches away from his throat.

"What crime did she commit?" Arthur asked his voice softer now and his sword lowering a bit.

"Sorcery," the man answered.

"And how do you know she was innocent then?" Arthur wasn't just going to believe this man when he said that his daughter was innocent.

"Because the book of magic that was found in our kitchen didn't belong to her," the man said.

Merlin slowly walked up closer to them as he got more and more interested in what this man had to say. He knew many people got executed for committing the crime of practicing magic while he himself knew well enough that magic wasn't always bad and wrong.

"And how are you certain of that? Who else's would it have been?"

"Mine," the man said.

Before Arthur could react, the man whispered words he didn't understand. Arthur felt his sword become heavier suddenly up to a point where he couldn't even carry it anymore. With a thud, it fell to the ground while the man stood up and Arthur was backing away, not knowing how he could fight this man without his sword while he possessed magic.

Merlin was already running through possible incantations in his head which he would be able to use on the man without Arthur finding out about his magic.

Suddenly, voices shouted out and horses could be heard approaching. Apparently, knights of Camelot had heard the fight and came to Arthur's help. The man looked at both him and the prince with fury visible in his eyes.

"I will have my vengeance," the man warned them while he let his gaze slide from Arthur to Merlin and back again, "your father took away my daughter and now I will take away his son."

The man ran back into the forest and Arthur was about to run after him, picking up his sword that had its normal weight back. Merlin however knew that that would only be playing into the man's hands as he easily could use magic to kill Arthur should he face him alone. He jumped in front of him and pushed him back.

"Merlin, what do you think you're doing?" Arthur was furious that Merlin would do such a thing.

"It would be mad to go after him right now, he is a sorcerer that wants you dead so I believe the last thing you would want to do is go after him," Merlin said, knowing that he was right and that Arthur would see that too now.

The knights that they had heard approaching now entered their vision and Arthur turned to face them.

"He ran into the forest, try and find him," Arthur ordered them, jumping on his own horse, "Merlin, you return to the castle and wait for me there."

Before Merlin could say anything, Arthur was gone and Merlin stood alone with one horse at the edge of the forest. He thought about following them for one second, but he knew Arthur wouldn't appreciate it should he disobey an order.

Getting on the horse, Merlin returned to the stables of the castle where he was to bring back the horse to. Arriving there, he saw Gaius exiting the castle.

"Gaius!" Merlin called out to him, quickly walking over to him.

"Merlin," Gaius said, surprise filling his voice as he hadn't expected Merlin to be free this time of the day and then he spotted the small wound on his arm, "what happened?

"We got attacked," Merlin answered, looking at the wound again too, "it isn't that bad, it doesn't even hurt anymore."

"I need to take a look at it," Gaius said, examining it, "if it doesn't get cleaned out properly, an infection could cause you much more pain than that you're feeling right now."

Merlin followed Gaius back to their chambers where he soon got taken care of. It didn't take long for Gaius to patch him up and soon, questions followed.

"What happened?" Gaius insisted on knowing.

Merlin knew that Gaius would only be happy with the truth and that there was no point in lying, but his thoughts were too confused to truly comprehend what had happened. He had been wounded by another sorcerer whose daughter was dead. No matter how hard he tried, Merlin couldn't find it in himself to hate this man as all he felt was sorrow for him.

**AN:** Well, this was the second chapter... I hope you liked it and let me know what you think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Dark Magic**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1507  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, oc's  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Beta: ****F****antasyy-Freak, thanks again for helping me out with this!**

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**AN: thanks to those who took the time to review the previous chapter, that really means a lot!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and afterwards, let me know what you think about it...  
**

**Chapter 3**

The longer Merlin was waiting in Arthur's chambers for his return, the more tired he felt. Gaius had warned him that a side-effect from the painkiller he had taken could be tiredness, but Merlin hadn't expected it to be this strong. And then he remembered his dreams from last night. He hadn't slept very well and he had even woken up with a sense that something was going to be different today. So maybe that was another reason why he felt so tired right now.

Shutting his eyes, Merlin felt how he drifted off into a sleep when he didn't even want to sleep. He needed to stay awake for when Arthur would return, he had chores to do and he couldn't afford to lose time. But he simply felt too tired and there was nothing he could do about it when falling asleep.

Darkness surrounded him and Merlin was aware if his surrounding even though he couldn't see any of it as the darkness was now completely black. A voice called out his name and even though it sounded distant, Merlin could feel the presence of the one calling out to him.

"Merlin."

"I'm here," Merlin said, surprised at how weak hi voice was. This wasn't a dream, this was a nightmare.

"Merlin!"

"I'm stuck," Merlin now yelled, but again, his voice wasn't anything more than a whisper.

"Wake up, Merlin!"

His body shook, a hand pulling his shoulder and suddenly light overflowed his mind and he forced his eyes open.

"Finally," Arthur said, rolling his eyes as he couldn't believe that Merlin had fallen asleep. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

"You were dreaming," Arthur said as he now laid his sword next to him, "you were mumbling things."

Merlin didn't answer and simply watched Arthur as he wondered what he had heard him say exactly.

"What?" Arthur asked, noticing how Merlin was looking at him.

"Did you find that man?" Merlin asked.

"No," Arthur answered before sighing, "don't worry, we'll catch him eventually. It's not like I'm not used to having people that want me dead."

"That's not funny," Merlin said, not believing how light Arthur was handling this.

"Merlin," Arthur said, a grin covering his face, "are you actually worried that something might happen to me?"

"What? No, of course not," Merlin said, jumping up from the chair now, "but you are the future king so all I'm saying is that it would be for the best if you watched your a back a little."

"Are you okay?" Arthur suddenly asked, concern now filling his voice and a light frown covering his face, "you seem...off and you even look a little pale."

"I'm fine," Merlin said, smiling faintly before leaving the room. He still felt tired and longed for his bed, but he couldn't believe that Arthur was worrying over him when he should be worrying for himself. A sorcerer was after him for crying out loud and yet, Arthur seemed at ease as if nothing could ever happen to him.

When arriving at his and Gaius' chambers, he noticed that Gaius wasn't there and Merlin decided to take advantage of that. Walking into his room, he let himself fall onto his bed and closed his eyes again. It surprised him how easy it was to fall asleep again. But soon he was surrounded by that darkness again, he felt lost once more, but this time, there was nobody to wake him up.

Still having worries on his mind, Arthur sat on his bed and watched the chair where only moments ago Merlin had been sitting in. He had seemed off, that much Arthur had noticed. But then again, Merlin wasn't used to much so maybe he was a little shocked by the fact that he had been shot. Arthur chuckled softly as he imagined Merlin's shocked face when he had pushed him down in that forest. He was such a wuss.

But that sorcerer seemed to have real hate inside of him, hate that was focused on him because of his father Uther. How was that fair anyway? Uther executes his daughter and he has to pay for it? But then again, losing a child can make you go insane; Arthur had seen it happen enough before.

"Arthur?"

Arthur jumped up from his bed as he hadn't heard Morgana enter his room. His heart had skipped a beat, but he wasn't going to let Morgana notice this. He took in a deep breath and smiled.

"Did I startle you?" Morgana asked, walking in further into the room.

"No," Arthur quickly answered, "of course not."

A smile crossed Morgana's face as well.

"I heard what happened," Morgana said, walking over to the window and gazing out onto the square where people where busy attending to their daily chores, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Morgana," Arthur said, rolling his eyes as he couldn't believe that even she was worried. First Merlin, now her. Who would be next?

"But I should have stopped him," Arthur now sighed, knowing that he had missed that perfect opportunity. "Who knows what he'll do now."

"I'm sure he'll be caught soon," Morgana said, but there was sadness in her voice.

"He deserves to be caught," Arthur said, having noticed the sorrow in her voice.

"Why?" Morgana asked, turning to face Arthur again, "He is just grieving because he lost his daughter. That is why he is on a quest for revenge, isn't it?"

"Yes," Arthur answered, remembering the pain that had been on the sorcerer's face and that could be heard in his words, "but that is no reason for him to try and kill me. He could have killed Merlin."

"Merlin?" Morgana asked, not understanding what Merlin suddenly had to do with this. "Merlin got hurt?"

"Not bad," Arthur said, shrugging his shoulders, "it is just a scratch on his arm, nothing he won't survive."

Morgana sighed deeply and turned to the window again.

"Morgana," Arthur said, "he is a sorcerer, he is a bad man and he needs to be stopped."

"Not all sorcerers are bad men." Morgana said, walking towards Arthur now.

"I know," Arthur sighed, "but he must be stopped."

Morgana only nodded, but her expression betrayed her as Arthur could read from her face that she still felt sorry for this man and to be honest, Arthur felt sorry as well.

"Good luck then," Morgana said.

"Thank you."

As Morgana left the room, Arthur stood up from the bed and walked over to the window as well. He too liked watching the people down there as he wondered what it was like to not be a prince. How easy must it be sometimes, but then again, he knew those people faced rough times and he hoped that one day, he could do something to help them.

"You are failing."

Arthur immediately turned around to see the old man standing in the doorway. His face seemed darker as anger covered his eyes. Arthur drew out his knife while he wanted to call out for the guards, but there was something that stopped him. For some reason, he wanted to hear what the man had to say and why he was here again.

"Your servant is injured," the man spoke, his voice low.

"It's just a scratch," Arthur said, still clutching the knife in between his hand.

"The arrow was poisoned, but it was not meant for him. Merlin needs saving, but fortunately, it is not yet too late."

"What do you mean?" Arthur was confused as he didn't understand what was going on. "How can you know that the arrow was poisoned?"

"It is your task to save Merlin," the old man said, ignoring Arthur's questions, "or else it will have terrible consequences for you, for everybody you know and for the future."

"How can you know Merlin needs saving? Gaius cleaned out the wound, Merlin should be fine and if he isn't, Gaius can attend to it, he can make a medicine and everything will be alright."

The old man suddenly laughed softly.

"If that were true, why would I be here then?" the old man said, "Gaius cannot heal him from this."

Arthur shifted his gaze from the old man to the chair where Merlin had been sleeping in. Had that something to do with him being poisoned? Merlin sleeping in the middle of the day did seem odd and Arthur couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of that earlier.

"How do I save Merlin then?" Arthur asked, turning back to face the old man again, but all he saw was that he was alone in the room again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Dark Magic**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1163  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, oc's  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Beta: ****F****antasyy-Freak, thanks!**

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**Chapter 4**

Not trusting anything or anyone in this situation, Arthur decided that he needed to check up on Merlin as he was starting to doubt that his servant was alright. Maybe that older man was right and if Arthur hadn't done anything to help him, he knew he would feel guilty for the rest of his life. It was his fault that Merlin had gotten shot with that arrow as Arthur had been the one that should have been hit.

He thought it stupid though that he was checking up on Merlin as it wasn't his task to do this. Merlin should be able to take care of himself and if he wasn't, there was still Gaius or Guinevere.

And then the words of that old man entered his mind again. Merlin needed saving. It appeared as if he was speaking the truth and Arthur sensed that this man also knew more. That was the only reason he hadn't arrested him yet or killed him.

"Arthur?"

Arthur, who had been deep in his thoughts, quickly turned around to see Guinevere standing behind him. Worry was written all over her face and Arthur immediately knew that she had probably heard the news from Morgana.

"Is everybody alright?" Gwen asked.

"Don't worry," Arthur said, "everything will be okay." He didn't know why he didn't tell Guinevere about Merlin. Maybe, somewhere in his mind, there was still doubt about the words of that older man. What if Merlin was alright and Arthur had worried everybody without a good reason?

"I need to go," Arthur then said, needing to know the truth as quickly as possible now, no longer wanting to doubt everything that was happening, "I need to speak to Merlin."

"Of course," Gwen smiled.

Arthur nodded his head as a goodbye and then walked towards Merlin's chambers, leaving Guinevere behind him, knowing that worry was still very visible in her eyes and possibly in his.

"Merlin?" Arthur called out when he entered the first chamber. He had been here a thousand times, but still, every time he entered this place, his curiosity was coming to life. Herbs and flowers covered the table and medicine in all sort of colours stood neatly in a row on a shelf, ready to be delivered to whoever needed them.

Books looking old lay all around the room, but Arthur fought the urge to go and take a look in them. He had more important things to do right now.

"Merlin?" he called out again.

Arthur crossed the first room in only a second and now stood in front of the door that would lead him into Merlin's room. After knocking on it, he didn't hesitate to enter. As he had expected, Merlin lay asleep on his bed, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his knees pulled up, making him appear small and fragile. His eyes were moving rapidly even though they were closed, telling Arthur that he was having a dream.

Being surrounded by darkness again, Merlin didn't feel scared. He tried to let his eyes adjust, but it was simply too dark. He knew he was dreaming he knew that none of this was real, but he still couldn't wake up as it felt like something or someone was pulling him down and keeping him here.

Taking in a deep breath, Merlin focused on the one thing that was certain in his life, on the one thing that would never abandon him, not even in his dreams. Magic would even help him through his darkest nightmares, Merlin was sure of it.

Murmuring a spell, a bright, silver light appeared in the palm of Merlin's hand, casting a faint glow throughout the whole room. But the word room didn't quiet apply here. There were no walls that became visible, no ceiling and no doors. Only a black stone floor and nothing more.

Slowly turning around to see if there was truly nothing around him, Merlin raised his hand with the silver ball of light to cast the light further away from him.

In the distance, a man appeared. Merlin's heart skipped beat. He lost his focus and all the light disappeared. He hadn't concentrated enough on holding on to his magic and now the silver ball had vanished.

Repeating the previous incantation, Merlin felt the magic well up in his chest again, resulting in a silver ball again. The man he had previously seen now stood closer by; close enough for Merlin to be able to recognise him as the one that had attacked them in the woods.

"You're him," Merlin said, not caring that the man could see him using magic, "you are the sorcerer from the forest."

"It appears that I am not the only sorcerer who was there," the man grinned, pointing to the ball of light in Merlin's hand currently. Merlin followed his gaze, but he didn't care that he betrayed himself. Surely he would never reveal his secret to another soul? Merlin couldn't help but swallow as he could never be sure of that. What he was sure about was that this, him talking to that man was real and not a dream somehow.

"You poisoned me," Merlin said, knowing that the nightmare he was now living was his fault.

"I did," the man said, seeming to be apologizing even, but it didn't last long as a twinkle appeared in the man's eyes, "but it wasn't meant for you, it was meant for a prince and not for a sorcerer."

"What's the difference?" Merlin asked, trying to find out as much as possible while the man seemed in a talking mood.

"The blood is different," the man answered, "it will have a different effect on you than it would have had on Prince Arthur."

Merlin watched a grin appear on the man's face and all he could think about was that it was about time that he would wake up. The more time he spent with this man, the more he knew for certain that this man had been consumed with grieve and hate and that he was now dangerous.

"For one," the man continued, "it won't kill you."

Merlin swallowed again as he knew this couldn't mean good news for him.

"What it will do is change you," the man now took a few steps closer towards Merlin who didn't dare moving, not knowing what the man was up to now, "and I won't have to kill Arthur anymore."

Merlin frowned. He didn't understand why the man would say this. Killing Arthur had been his main goal all this time so why would he now suddenly give up on that.

"You will kill him for me."

The man laughed loudly, a laugh that filled Merlin with fear as he now desperately wished for him to wake up.

**AN: A little later than expected, but here it was, the next chapter. I hope you liked it and I will try and post the next chapter sooner than last time! In the mean time, let me know what you thought about it...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Dark Magic**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1170  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Gaius  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Beta: ****F****antasyy-Freak, thanks for all the wonderful help!**

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**Chapter 5**

"Merlin!"

With a gasp, Merlin woke up and his breathing quickened as he felt completely disorientated. Where was he? What was happening? Merlin searched for the one who had woke him up and soon found Arthur's worried and yet slightly annoyed face. Why was he here? Why did he seem worried and irritated?

"Arthur?" It was as if he needed to be certain of the fact that Arthur was standing only a few feet away from him.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, the annoyance now completely gone. He took a step back as if he was trying to get a more complete picture of his servant.

Merlin thought about that question for a moment. He felt good, his arm didn't even hurt anymore and he had actually slept pretty well. He couldn't remember his dream anymore, but somehow it seemed to have been an important one.

"I'm fine," Merlin eventually answered, thinking that his dream probably didn't matter that much, "you were worried about me?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I know you can't handle much and I don't want you to miss work because a lot needs to be done."

Merlin smiled, his eyes lighting up.

"What?" Arthur now asked as he knew that smile. It meant that Merlin was having an idiotic thought which probably was not even true.

"Nothing," Merlin said, still smiling, "just...you were worried about me."

"Shut up," Arthur said, annoyed again. He walked out of Merlin's room while he couldn't believe that he had been fooled like that by an old man. It was obvious that Merlin was fine. He was delusional perhaps, but that was normal for Merlin. Arthur couldn't wait until he would see that man again because this time he wouldn't hesitate to arrest him.

"Don't be late for work tomorrow," Arthur called out just as he exited Gaius' chambers.

"I wouldn't dare," Merlin called back

As Arthur now left the chambers, Gaius entered.

"Gaius," Arthur greeted him quickly while passing him by.

"Sire," Gaius said, having to be polite and respectful. He even bowed his head, but as he looked up again, Arthur was already gone. It seemed he was in a hurry so Gaius decided not to think about it anymore. As he closed the door behind him, entering his chambers, he saw Merlin leaving his room.

"Feeling better?" Gaius asked.

"Absolutely," Merlin still had a smile covering his face, "in fact, I'm hungry."

"So your arm doesn't hurt anymore?" Gaius asked, frowning as he found that hard to believe.

"Its fine," Merlin reassured him, taking an apple and biting in it. He noticed Gaius watching him closely and Merlin laughed, not being able to believe that everyone found it hard to believe that he was in fact fine.

"What was Arthur doing here?" Gaius couldn't help it, but questions just kept popping up in his head. "He seemed to be in a hurry."

"He came to see if I was alright," Merlin answered, shrugging his shoulders as he took another bite from the red apple.

"That was kind of him to do." Gaius now started gathering books which he then put away on a bookshelf.

Merlin laughed without humor, making Gaius stop what he was doing to look at Merlin as he didn't understand the behavior.

"I found it quite rude actually," Merlin explained.

"Rude?" Gaius still didn't understand.

"I have a scratch on my arm and he thinks I am dying." Merlin sat down at the table, playing with the red apple as he was tossing it from his one hand to his other.

"He was just worried," Gaius said, taking a step closer to Merlin, "he doesn't think you're weak."

Merlin looked Gaius straight in the eye, seriousness covering every inch of his face and for a moment, Gaius thought he saw anger flash in his eyes.

"That's just it, Gaius," Merlin nearly whispered, tossing the apple again, "everyone thinks I am weak, that I am just a servant who can't handle anything."

"I don't think that," Gaius said, still not understanding what was going on or what had gotten into Merlin. This wasn't like him so something must be going on.

"Well of course you don't," Merlin said, "You don't even think I deserve to have magic."

"Merlin!" Gaius was shocked to hear that Merlin could say those things, those lies. "And stop playing with your food!"

Merlin's fingers clenched around the apple as he slowly placed it down on the table. His eyes didn't unlock with Gaius'.

"I do what I want," Merlin said, slowly standing up now, "and honestly, I'm done listening to people telling me what to do when they don't even care about me or who don't even know me."

"I know you, Merlin, and that is why I know that this isn't like you."

"See," Merlin took a step closer to Gaius who quickly took a step back again, "that is what proves that you don't know me at all."

Gaius didn't answer. He was too shocked to be able to say anything at all. All he could do was look at Merlin who suddenly seemed all wrong.

"You're sick," Gaius said once he found his voice back, "that arrow was probably poisoned and is now corrupting your thoughts. You need to fight this."

Merlin laughed too loud for Gaius to like it.

"Who says there is anything to fight, who says that this isn't me?"

"Merlin, please let me help you," Gaius was now nearly begging him.

"Don't you understand? I don't need help, I don't want help," Merlin said, "for the first time since ever, I feel strong, I feel in charge and I think it is time for Arthur to stop treating me like a weak and helpless servant."

"I can't let you leave," Gaius said, shaking his head. He took a step forward as he wanted to touch Merlin, but he had not seen Merlin's next step coming.

For a second, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Gaius felt how all of a sudden, a force seemed to hold him there in place. A weight on his chest made it difficult to breathe while his wrists and fingers felt like they were on fire.

"I won't be home for dinner," Merlin said, no emotion in his voice. He turned around and walked out of the room. Gaius still felt all the weight pressing down on his chest and he fought to stay awake.

A warm substance started running down over his upper lip and Gaius soon tasted blood as he carefully licked it with his tongue. His nose was bleeding. His vision was growing dark and the last thing he remembered was a high panicked voice calling out his name.

**AN: Only 30 minutes till midnight here and then...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! I just wanted to use this opportunity to wish everybody the best of  
luck in 2010. May everything that you wish for come true.**

**In the mean time, enjoy this story and I hope to be able to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Let me know what you thought about this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Dark Magic**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1473  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, Gwen, oc's  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this post

**Beta: ****F****antasyy-Freak, you are wonderful!**

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**Chapter 6**

As Arthur was pacing up and down his room, he still couldn't believe how foolish he had been. Why had he trusted that man anyway? He sighed as he turned around. He was about to go for a walk, when he saw the old man standing in the doorway.

"You," Arthur nearly yelled, anger boiling up in his chest.

"Me," the old man simply replied, remaining polite as though Arthur's tone didn't interest him, "you are still failing, Arthur. Merlin has lost his way and he won't find it back without help."

"I just saw Merlin," Arthur said, still angry, "he is absolutely fine."

"He was then," the old man said, walking further into the room and heading for the window, "the poison needed time to work."

Arthur watched the old man gaze outside the window. He cursed himself for falling for this again, for not calling security or simply arresting this man himself. This man was old so he wouldn't be able to resist that much.

"I don't believe you," Arthur said instead, "who are you?"

The old man turned around, a smile covering his face and Arthur knew that this meant that he wouldn't hear the truth about his last question.

"Merlin needs your help," the old man simply said, "but be careful Arthur, he must not die."

"Or it will have great consequences, right," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. He still wasn't sure if he should trust this man or not. What if he was speaking the truth and Arthur didn't believe him? Merlin was just a servant, he was his friend, he was Guinevere's friend and she would never forgive him should something happen to Merlin while Arthur did nothing to help him.

"Merlin is vital for the future," the old man said, "he cannot die."

Arthur took in a deep breath. If Merlin needed his help, then he would get it and if this man was lying, then what harm would it bring? Arthur would soon enough find out and then he would arrest him.

"What will happen?" Arthur asked as he watched the man gazing outside the window again. As he turned around, Arthur could swear that for a moment, he could see relief in his face.

"He is under the influence of that sorcerer, his mind is twisted now."

"What do you mean twisted?"

"Merlin isn't Merlin anymore," the man answered, "his thoughts grow darker by the second and soon it will be too late for him to turn back, to turn normal."

Arthur felt a weight fall on his chest. How could this be true? How could Merlin be having dark thoughts while he was actually the one that always believed in the good in every person.

"Merlin having dark thoughts doesn't make him unstoppable. He can't handle a sword," Arthur said, suddenly realizing that stopping Merlin wouldn't be that hard. The old man gazed into Arthur's eyes.

"He is poisoned," the old man said, "dark magic runs through his veins now."

"The sorcerer from the forest gave him magic?" Arthur couldn't believe this.

"Dark magic," the man corrected him, his gaze filling with concern as he thought about it.

"But I thought magic was neutral, that it all depends on the way you use it so if Merlin can find a way to manage the magic until we can cure him then..."

"No," the man interrupted him, "the sorcerer from the forest corrupted him Arthur, and now his thoughts aren't truly his anymore. You must save him."

"Before it is too late," Arthur said, understanding what was expected of him now, "and when is it too late?"

"When he kills a human," the old man answered, fear evident in his voice.

"Gaius!" Gwen called out. As she entered the room she saw Gaius slumped towards the floor, pain written all over his face. She hurried over towards him and placed her hands around his shoulders. She couldn't stop him from falling down, but at least their landing was quite soft. She gently nudged him, trying to wake him up.

"Gaius," she called out again, "wake up and open your eyes for me."

As if he had been listening to her his eyes fluttered open. Pain was still very visible in them and all Gwen could think about was how she would be able to ease it for him. She only wished she knew what was wrong.

Gaius with Gwen's help stood up again, still feeling very weak.

"Easy," Gwen warned him, seeing how he nearly lost his balance.

"Thank you," Gaius said, his voice nothing more than a whisper. With Gwen's help he sat down at the table on the exact spot where only moment ago Merlin sat. Glancing at the apple Gaius swallowed heavily. It had turned completely black as if death himself had touched it. Gwen followed Gaius' gaze and she too was shocked at the state of the apple.

"What happened Gaius," she asked. She needed to know because something was very wrong, the color of the apple proved that immediately.

"Merlin," Gaius answered and the confusion became even more apparent on Gwen's face. "He is poisoned by a rather powerful sorcerer. He isn't himself anymore."

Gwen took both Gaius' hands into her own and took a good look at the injuries covering his wrists. His fingers seemed bruised and swollen as if they had been crushed while burn marks covered the skin on his wrists.

"Merlin did this?" she asked, still shocked. She couldn't believe that Merlin would hurt anyone, let alone hurt Gaius.

"Merlin isn't himself, Gwen, don't forget that," Gaius said, "and we must help him."

"Let me take care of these wounds first," Gwen said, not accepting any form of protest, "then we'll help Merlin."

Gaius nodded his head. He couldn't risk letting these wounds become infected, because how was he going to help Merlin then? He still couldn't believe that this was happening and a sigh escaped his lips.

Gwen took a bowl of clean water and a towel and started cleaning the wounds. She too couldn't believe what Gaius had just told her. It all seemed surreal.

"We have to go to Arthur," Gwen said as she carefully placed the wet towel on Gaius' wrist, "he'll know what to do."

"I believe Merlin is going to find Arthur himself," Gaius said, trying to forget the pain he was feeling right now. That was difficult to do however, but Gaius kept trying.

"Then Arthur will surely stop him," Gwen said hope flaring up in her voice.

"Merlin is powerful," Gaius explained, "that sorcerer gave him dark magic." Gaius prayed that nobody would ever find out the truth. Merlin's magic has always been there, the poison simply changed it and now it was used for all the wrong purposes.

"But how will we save him then?" Gwen sounded desperate again.

"I know someone who might know the answer," Gaius answered, "I will go and find him. In the mean time go to Arthur and tell him about the poison and about Merlin possessing magic now."

"Gaius," Gwen put away the bowl which held light red water, "you are in no condition to do anything for the moment, you're in pain and you need rest."

Gaius threw her a warm smile, thanking her for the concern.

"Just give me that little flask with the yellow stuff in and I'll be fine," Gaius still smiled.

As Gwen took it and gave it to Gaius she asked: "What is that?"

"A painkiller," Gaius now took a small sip from the flask, "a very effective one may I say. It is very powerful. One sip and you won't feel pain for over two hours."

Gwen now smiled as well. She knew that it wouldn't have mattered to Gaius whether he had that painkiller or not. He would do anything to help Merlin.

"Now," Gaius said, "you find Arthur," he stood up and walked away from the table, "as soon as I find out more, I will find you."

Gwen nodded and turned around, ready to leave the chambers.

"And Gwen," Gaius said, waiting until Gwen turned around again to face him, "make sure Uther doesn't find out about this. This magic isn't Merlin's fault but the King will certainly not see it that way."

Gwen nodded again and then she left Gaius alone with his thoughts on whether or not his plan of finding the one that could possibly help Merlin was actually a good idea.

**AN: Well, that was the new chapter...I hope it was liked. The next chapter is still in progress, but I will try and update as soon as possible. In the meantime, let me know what you thought about this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Dark Magic**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1629  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, Morgana, the dragon  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** There is a spoiler in this chapter concerning Morgana. If you have not seen season 1, there will be a part that might spoil it.

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**Beta: ****F****antasyy-Freak, you are wonderful!**

**AN: Thanks to those who took time to review my last chapter, you are all so nice to me. I only hope to not disappoint you with this chapter.  
Lookingatstars, I read your complete review (thanks for that, btw) and I tried to take it all into consideration. I hope you are pleased with this chapter. **

**Chapter 7**

Morgana knew something wasn't right. Gwen was normally never late so where was she? Morgana's head filled with all sorts of possible scenarios which would explain her being late. Maybe she was sick. Had something happened to her? She had always considered Gwen to be her friend and she wasn't going to let her down, especially if she needed help.

Walking out of her chambers, Morgana set out to Gwen's house. As she walked through the halls of the castle, she still hoped to run into Gwen there and that she would find everything to be okay, but the halls were all empty. Morgana sighed as fear was clouding her mind. Maybe, just maybe, something really bad had happened to her, something with which Morgana wouldn't be able to help her with, something nobody would be able to help her with.

"Merlin," Morgana smiled as she saw Arthur's servant walking up to her, "have you seen Gwen?"

Merlin slowly shook his head as he watched Morgana frown slightly, knowing that something was different about him. Not only was he acting off, his looks seemed to have changed as well. His eyes were definetly more darker.

"Are you feeling alright?" Morgana asked, knowing that something was wrong.

"I haven't felt better in years actually," Merlin smiled darkly, "in fact, for the first time in ages, I feel like I am myself."

"You don't seem like yourself," Morgana said, "is something going on?" Her thoughts immediately got drawn to Gwen again. Maybe she had something to do with this.

"Yes," Merlin answered without hesitation, "things will be changing around here."

Morgana didn't understand. What was going on around here? First Gwen doesn't show up and now Merlin is acting all...well, wrong. He used to be always cheery, no matter what and he always had kind of an awkward smile but all that had vanished. Now Merlin appeared all powerfull and arrogant. Morgana could almost feel the darkness inside of him and she instantly knew that the best move right now was to get away from him as quickly as possible.

Morgana smiled politely.

"I should go find Gwen," she said, walking past Merlin.

"I know you better than you think," Merlin said, quickly grabbing Morgana's arm. She instantly came to a halt, her heart beating rapidly, but she gazed straight into Merlin's eyes.

"Do you now?" Morgana sounded calm and in control, but all she wanted to to was jerk her arm lose and make a run for it. Merlin scared her.

"I know who you really are," a dark grin played around Merlin's lips, "witch."

Morgana pulled her arm lose, needing to get away from him right now while Merlin started laughing softly. Morgana didn't hesitate as she turned around and walked away, fighting the urge to run. Who would believe Merlin anyway? All that she knew was that she needed to find Gwen and Arthur as fast as possible and tell them about Merlin. Surely this had something to do with the attack of that sorcerer earlier because who she had just seen, wasn't Merlin.

Merlin watched how Morgana started running away from him. He had sensed the magic inside of her. It wasn't nearly as powerful as his magic, but when used in the right way, it could offer much potential. But Morgana wasn't his priority now.

Arthur was the one he needed to focus on as he was the one that needed to be taught a lesson. He had never treated Merlin with much respect before, so now it was time to change that as Merlin felt that Arthur was ready to see him as who he truly was.

A sorcerer. A powerful sorcerer.

Merlin started walking again, his purpose clear. He knew where Arthur was, he could sense him from miles away. As his powers grew and as he was accepting them, he found it more easy to control them. It all felt very natural.

A second presence around Arthur caught his attention however. He too seemed very powerful, but he was somehow shielded as he wasn't truly there. If Merlin hadn't been a powerful sorcerer himself, he would have probably not even noticed he was there. But this could only mean one thing; whoever it was with Arthur was a powerful sorcerer.

Merlin quickened his pace as he wanted to know who the unknown guest was and just as he turned into a hallway which led him to Arthur's chambers, Merlin felt the presence disappear. He ran now and didn't bother to knock. He simply opened the door to find Arthur standing with his back towards him, gazing out of the window.

"Who was with you?" Merlin demanded, closing the door behind him.

Arthur turned around, his sword in his hand and his gaze dead serious.

"I know what is happening to you," Arthur said, ignoring Merlin's question, "you need help, Merlin."

Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Arther be so stupid? Now that Merlin was finally strong, now that he had found the courage to show him who he really was, he needed help?

"You want to fight me?" Merlin asked, pointing towards the sword Arthur held. He took a step closer to the young prince.

"I don't want to fight you," Arthur said, not moving an inch. He wasn't threatend by Merlin.

"It doesn't seem like it," Merlin grinned, "and I don't mind. Frankly, you need to be taught a lesson."

"This isn't you, Merlin," Arthur said, truly hoping that he wouldn't have to fight Merlin in the end.

"You're right, this isn't me, this is a better me." Merlin still grinned.

"This is the poison talking," Arthur said, holding on to his sword even more, "the sorcerer from the forrest did this to you and you have to fight it."

"There is only one problem with that," Merlin now turned deadly serious, "who says I want to fight this?"

Arthur swallowed heavily. He knew what he had to do, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Merlin was still his friend after all, but the man in front of him wasn't his friend anymore. There was no kindness in his eyes, no innocence which Merlin always seemed to have. Raising his sword, Arthur didn't hesitate anymore. No matter what the old man had told him, he couldn't let Merlin kill him or continue being like this. The young man standing in front of him was now an enemy that needed to be stopped. Arthur ran forward, his sword lifted high and ready to kill.

Gaius knew that easiest part was over, but it still surprised him how easy it had been. Getting passed the guards had been the part Gaius had feared most, but as he had approaced them, they ran away, ready for an attack and Gaius knew it had something to do with Merlin. Time was obviously not on his side and so he quickened his pace.

Holding the torch high so that it illuminated most of the small passway, Gaius felt that he was getting close to the only one that would be able to help him. He only hoped he would want to help.

The passway ended and suddenly Gaius stood in a large, empty cave.

"Hello," Gaius called out, "I know you're here."

The dragon flew down and landed on a rock in the middle of the cave, right in front of Gaius who couldn't help but take a step back. He wasn't afraid though. He knew why he was here and he wasn't going to let Merlin down.

"Gaius," the dragon said with a low voice, "it has been a while since I saw you, how long exactly?"

"20 years," Gaius answered, not having to think about that answer. He could easily remember that day.

"Yes," the dragon laughed darkly, "the day of my imprisonment."

"Merlin is in danger and I know you can't afford to lose him," Gaius said. He knew more than most expected of him and even though Merlin had never told him that he visited the dragon sometimes for help, Gaius knew about it.

"I know he is in danger," the dragon said, serious again, "I can feel the dark magic inside of him."

"How do we save him?" Gaius asked, knowing he sounded desperate.

"You didn't help me 20 years ago when Uther imprisoned me," the dragon said, "so why would I help you now?"

"I know Merlin came to see you more than once and each time you helped him. That means you value him or he is at least of importance to you."

The dragon seemed to be thinking about Gaius' words.

"Merlin is important to the future," he eventually said, "so he does need to be saved. In order to reverse the dark magic inside of him, you must kill the person who is responsible for this."

"You mean kill the sorcerer from the forrest?" Gaius asked.

"Yes," the dragon asnwered, "but should Merlin kill a person before that has happened, he will be lost to the dark magic."

"That will not happen," Gaius said, sure about his words.

"I hope so," the dragon said before flying away.

Gaius didn't hesitate and turned around, running out of the cave and through the small passway again. He would need Arthur's help with this and soon because Gaius knew that it was only a matter of time before Merlin would kill another person.

**AN: Sorry for the late post, I hope to be able to get the next chapter done as soon as possible because I hate to let you all wait. **

**I hope this chapter was enjoyed...let me know what your thoughts are about it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Dark Magic**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1549  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, Gwen, oc  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this chapter

**F****antasyy-Freak, thanks for all the wonderful help!**

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**AN: My apologies for the late update, I hope I will be able to post the next chapter sooner! I got kind of caught in another story for Merlin, but I assure you, I have not forgotten about this one! I wanted to thank everyone who left a review, that always brightens up my day.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 8, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 8**

As Arthur ran forward, he felt each muscle scream at him, trying to come to a halt, but Arthur knew he had to do this, he knew Merlin needed to be stopped.

Merlin lifted his hand and Arthur felt a sudden weight fall on his arm holding the sword. For a second he tried to ignore it, but the heavy weight soon caused pain and Arthur was forced to drop the sword. He couldn't believe Merlin had just used magic against him. Feeling how the pain disappeared again, Arthur reached down for his sword again, but Merlin had anticipated this move.

He ran forward and kicked the sword away while lifting his hand again and Arthur screamed out in pain as he felt a sudden sharp pain cross his face. Blood started running down over his lips and his breathing came out faster, sharper. He was in a fight and he didn't know how to defend himself. With every move he made, Merlin stopped him with magic.

Two guards suddenly ran into the room, obviously having heard the noise.

"Don't kill him!" Arthur warned them. No matter what happened Arthur needed to believe that there was still hope for his servant, that Merlin could be saved. If this was truly the work of a poison then surely it could be cured by a medicine, an antidote.

"How considerate," a smile crossed Merlin's face. Turning to the guards, he lifted both his hands and the two guards flew backwards against a wall, knocking them unconscious.

"I don't want to kill them," Merlin said as he turned to face Arthur again.

"You want to kill me." Arthur was trying to get control over his breathing, but he still couldn't help but gasp for more air.

Merlin laughed a laugh that Arthur was starting to hate.

"Then do it," Arthur said, spreading his arms to show that he was unarmed and ready to be defeated, "kill me so that this is over because I am not in the mood for games."

"Now now, Arthur," Merlin said his voice serious again, "you really want to give up already?"

Arthur didn't answer him; there was no point in doing so. All that he was hoping for was that Merlin wouldn't be able to do it. He prayed for the poison to not work properly and that Merlin wouldn't be able to go as far as killing a person or in this case, a friend.

"What are you waiting for?" Arthur asked, nearly yelling. He had noticed the doubt in his eyes and he was planning on taking advantage of that. Merlin could change his mind any moment now, he would hesitate for only a second, but that would be long enough for Arthur to knock him out. Once that was done, Gaius could find a cure and Merlin would return to his old clumsy self.

Suddenly, all doubt disappeared from Merlin's eyes. He lifted his hand and Arthur knew that this time, he would feel more than pain. Merlin's gaze was as cold as stone, only filled with hate and anger.

Arthur held his breath as he waited for the last blow to come. He still couldn't believe that he was to die at the hand of a sorcerer, a sorcerer who used an innocent man to kill him. Arthur swallowed. He was to die by the hand of Merlin.

And then the blow came, but it wasn't he who fell down, it was Merlin. Behind him stood the old man again, his hands lifted but no weapon lay in them.

"I knew you were a sorcerer," Arthur said. Even though he had always suspected it, he couldn't believe he had just been proven right. "But you saved me."

Arthur looked at Merlin who lay motionless on the floor. This was his chance. He had to tie Merlin up, and warn Gaius about this and soon everything would be alright again.

"You must find Gaius," the old man said.

"I know," Arthur kneeled down beside his young servant. He took both his arms and laid them on his chest.

"Rope will not hold him down for long," the old man said, understanding Arthur's plan.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Arthur asked, irritated. Whatever he did, it was never right or good enough. He stood up and faced the man head on. "I can't let him run around freely now can I? I saw the look in his eyes, he is prepared to kill now and he will do so without hesitation."

"You must hurry," the old man simply said, still appearing calm, "you must find Gaius, he has the answer."

"All that hate and anger," Arthur sighed, gazing at Merlin again, "he was so..."

"Those feelings aren't his," compassion could be heard in the man's voice, "everything he feels or thinks, that all belongs to that sorcerer from the forest, don't forget that."

"So I need to find Gaius," Arthur said.

"Yes."

"And why should I trust you? You are a sorcerer, who knows; maybe you are working with that other sorcerer." Arthur said his voice full with distrust.

"Gaius has the answer," the man repeated, "find him before Merlin is lost."

Arthur glanced at the unconscious Merlin again and when he looked up to the man, all he saw was empty air. Annoyed by the sudden disappearance, Arthur dragged the two guards outside and locked Merlin up inside. It wouldn't stop him for long, but it would buy Arthur time to find Gaius and stop this madness.

Arthur headed down to Gaius' chambers when he saw Gwen running towards him, panic written all over her face.

"I was just looking for you," Gwen smiled not very convincingly, "there is something wrong with Merlin."

"I know," Arthur said, "that is why I need to find Gaius."

"He is searching for a cure and he sent me to you to tell you about Merlin but apparently, you know all about that already." Gwen reached for the cut in Arthur's face. When touching it, Arthur pulled his head back in pain.

"You need that looked after," she said.

"I need to find Gaius," Arthur knew he had to stay focused, "do you know where he went looking for a cure?"

Gwen shook her head and Arthur sighed. He could be anywhere and there was no time to start searching the entire castle and let alone the entire city. Just as he was feeling desperate, Arthur saw the physician running towards him and Gwen. He looked at Gaius' hands, expecting a potion to be in them, but they were empty and looked like they hurt, but when Arthur looked at Gaius' face again, no pain could be read in them, only determination.

"Do you have a cure?" Arthur immediately asked when Gaius stood in front of him.

"I do," Gaius answered, "but I can't do it alone. Where is Merlin?"

"I locked him up in my chambers, but that won't hold him for very long. What can I do?" Arthur watched Gaius swallow heavily.

"That sorcerer from the forest," Gaius explained, "he must be killed before Merlin kills another person."

Arthur already knew that, but he didn't tell them as he couldn't possibly explain to them how he had this information.

"He hasn't yet," Arthur simply said, "but he won't hesitate much longer."

"What do you mean?" Gwen's voice was filled with panic.

"He's just..." Arthur searched for the right words, "Merlin isn't Merlin anymore, his thoughts are no longer his."

"He's capable of killing?" Her panic changed into shock.

"We won't let him," Arthur reassured her while all he could think of was whether or not he would be able to keep his word. Again he was reminded of the little time they had so Arthur turned to Gaius.

"So that sorcerer needs to die?" Arthur asked, needing to hear it again.

Gaius only nodded.

"Then let's find him."

"Gwen!" Morgana came running towards them and by the look on her face, everybody knew that she too had seen Merlin and knew that something was going on.

"I have searched all over for you," Morgana said, relieved, "I saw Merlin and he was..."

"Not Merlin," Arthur finished her sentence before turning to Gwen, "Guinevere, you explain everything to Morgana and Gaius and I will find that sorcerer."

Gwen only nodded before she and Morgana walked away. Gaius and Arthur headed down their own way and left the castle, making sure Uther didn't notice anything as he would surely execute Merlin should he find out about the situation. Arthur only carried a sword and knife and he wasn't sure that when it would come to Gaius needing to fight, he would be able to.

"What happened to you?" Arthur asked, looking at his hands which were burned and bruised.

Gaius sighed deeply and watched his own fingers as he moved them.

"Merlin." was all he said.

**AN: That was it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what your thoughts are because they really help me write better and faster. **

**Have another nice day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Dark Magic**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 924  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, Gwen, Morgana, oc  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this chapter

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**AN: First of all, sorry for the late update! I promise that chapter 10 will be posted sooner as I have already written more than half. This chapter is a short one, for that I apologize as well and I hope you don't mind. I just felt like this was were the chapter should end as the next part of the story needed a new chapter.  
**

**Chapter 9**

"What happened to you?" Arthur asked, looking at his hands which were burned and bruised.

Gaius sighed deeply and watched his own fingers as he moved them.

"Merlin." was all he said.

"Magic?" Arthur couldn't help but ask. He wondered if hurting Gaius had been Merlin's first act of using magic, but when he looked at the physician, there was no blame in his eyes and so Arthur decided not to blame Merlin for this either.

"It happened right after you left our chambers," Gaius sighed, remembering the event, "but don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Arthur didn't answer him. He knew Gaius was a strong man, but those wounds seemed like they really hurt. He noticed how Gaius was staring at his hands as well and how sadness filled his eyes. He knew Merlin wasn't to blame, but it was still hard to forget. If anyone was to blame, Arthur thought, it was him. He hadn't been focused enough when they were being followed in the first place. If he had stayed alert, he would have heard that sorcerer and he would have been able to stop him.

A sigh escaped his lips, but Gaius was smart enough to ignore it.

"There are fresh footprints here," he simply said, pointing towards the ground. They were already in the forest now and the people of Camelot knew better than to come here.

Arthur stepped forward and kneeled down beside a footprint, examining it carefully.

"They can't be much older than an hour, it rained before that so otherwise, it would have been washed away," Arthur said, standing up again, "if we hurry, we can catch up to him."

When Merlin opened his eyes, he knew he was heaving a dream again. The environment was different however as he stood between trees, a dark sky above him, indicating that it was about to rain again. Merlin slowly gazed between the trees as he knew he wasn't alone. Only a short moment later, the sorcerer stepped in plain sight, a smile covering his face as he was pleased to see Merlin.

"Welcome again," he said.

"Why are you hiding?" Merlin asked. He didn't understand why he would come here if he wanted Arthur dead so badly.

"I am not hiding," the sorcerer still smiled, "I am waiting."

"For who?"

"For you," the sorcerer explained, "when you wake up, you must come here and quickly because you are not the only one I am awaiting."

"Arthur is coming," Merlin stated. He was starting to understand the plan the sorcerer had laid out.

"Yes," the sorcerer grinned, "but I can't kill him as I am too weak now. Controlling you, your thoughts, it requires much energy."

Merlin didn't seem to be able to grasp the words the man had just told him, he just didn't seem to comprehend them.

"Arthur and someone who is accompanying him are taking a detour which I laid out for them, but they will be here soon. You must take a short cut."

Merlin nodded and the next thing he knew, he was staring up a ceiling. His head hurt, but he could easily ignore the pain. Standing up on his feet, Merlin noticed he was locked inside Arthur's chambers. He tried to remember what happened because it didn't make sense. One moment he had Arthur in front of him, disarmed and ready to die while the next, he fell into darkness having been knocked unconscious. Merlin closed his eyes and now he could feel it. Magic had been used against him, powerful magic.

But he didn't have time to think about who might have done this. He had work to do as his master was waiting on him in the forest and he certainly didn't want to disappoint him.

Getting the locked doors open was easy and so Merlin set out to the forest, knowing what would happen there, knowing that Arthur would find his end.

"Gwen," Morgana called out, "come quickly." She stood at the window when she watched him cross the square, determined and furious. Even from this distance, she could see that in him.

Gwen ran towards her and too watched out of the window. There was Merlin.

"First Arthur and Gaius go that way and now Merlin?" Morgana looked at Gwen, "Something is about to happen, I can feel it."

"I'm sure Arthur can handle it," Gwen said as she watched Merlin disappear into the crowd in the streets of the city.

"Merlin has magic now, evil magic and he wants Arthur dead," Morgana seemed to tart panicking, "something bad is going to happen and we can't just sit here and do nothing." She walked towards the door of her room. "Come on, Gwen."

"What are you doing?" Gwen had an idea of what was going on inside Morgana's head, but she still needed to hear her say it out loud as it was ridiculous that Morgana would even consider doing that.

"We are going to follow Merlin so we need to hurry if we don't want to lose him," Morgana simply said.

Gwen had assumed right but no matter how stupid this was, she couldn't say no. These were her friends after all and she couldn't let them down. Taking in a deep breath, she followed Morgana who had already left the room.

**AN: Well, like I said, it was short, but I hope that doesn't mean it wasn't good... Let me know what you think about it, what you think will happen next or what you hope will happen...**

**Chapter 10 will follow soon...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Dark Magic**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 2172  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, Gwen, Morgana, oc  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this chapter

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**AN: First of all, thank you, those that all took the time to review, you guys are amazing!  
Another chapter and I am glad I got to post it this soon (other might think it isn't a fast update, but for me it is as the chapter is longer than four pages! =) ). So it is quiet long and a lot happens, but what? Well, read on and find out!  
**

**Chapter 10**

Arthur felt he was getting closer, he didn't know why, he could just sense it. He didn't make any sound and he had warned Gaius to do the same. Together, they walked as fast as they could, but it still felt like they were going so very slow. They were already walking for over two hours now and Arthur knew this meant that Merlin would certainly be awake by now.

He wondered what his servant would do. Would he immediately come after them or have a little fun in the castle first? Arthur could only swallow when thinking about the last option. Perhaps he should have stayed in the castle as well to make sure nothing bad would happen.

"There," Gaius suddenly whispered, "another footprint."

"Good," Arthur smiled, feeling relieved that they were still on the right path, "I believe we are closing in on the sorcerer."

Again, minutes were spent walking in silence when suddenly a laugh could be heard. It sounded so much like the way Merlin now laughed, but Arthur knew it wasn't him, this had to be that sorcerer. He looked Gaius in the eyes. This was it, the moment of truth and Arthur knew he couldn't fail as Merlin's fate depended on this, but that man was still a sorcerer and Arthur could only fight him with a sword so all he could hope for was that he would be good and strong enough.

"Let's go," Gaius whispered.

They soon saw the sorcerer sitting on the ground, very relaxed as he apparently considered himself to be absolutely safe. A smile appeared on Arthur's face. This wasn't going to be so difficult after all. He just needed to be careful and silent and then he would be able to take that man by surprise. Yes, that was the plan, Arthur thought to himself.

He turned to Gaius, placing one finger over his lips and Gaius nodded, having understood the message immediately.

Arthur started walking forward again, his sword firmly in his hand. Just when he was within striking distance and had lifted his sword, he felt a heavy weight fall on his chest, knocking out all the air from his lungs and Arthur couldn't help but gasp and cough while falling onto his knees.

"You really thought that I would be killed that easily?" the sorcerer asked, sounded deeply offended. He stood up and turned around to face the young prince who still wasn't getting any air.

Arthur tried to breath in, but his vision was turning dark and all he could think about was that he didn't want to go down without a fight. His sword, having fallen out of his hands, lay directly in front of his knees and yet he didn't even have the power to just reach for it.

"You underestimate me," the sorcerer continued, pacing up and down in front of Arthur now, "you think I would just sit here and let you kill me? What you don't realize is that I played you the whole time."

Arthur could breath more easily now though moving was still too much to ask for. He simply listened to the sorcerer's words, hoping he might say something useful like where Merlin was and how he was controlling him.

"The path you took," the sorcerer smiled, "was one that I laid out for you."

Arthur didn't answer him. It didn't matter. He was here now and soon, everything would be over.

"You must understand why I am doing this," the sorcerer sighed, serious again, sorrow in his voice.

"For your daughter," Arthur answered, having actually forgotten that she had been the reason for all of this.

"She was a sweet girl my Emily, an innocent girl."

Arthur felt compassion for the man, but he was still determined to do his job. The man was trying to kill him after all and was using his friend to do so.

"What are you waiting for then?" Arthur asked, his voice cold, "Why don't you kill me because apparently, it can't be that hard."

"Because I don't have the power anymore," the sorcerer answered before smiling, "but guess who has and trust me, he has power beyond anyone's comprehension."

Arthur knew what those words meant; Merlin was around, but he didn't let his focus shift, he kept looking at the sorcerer. That man needed to die for Merlin to be saved and all Arthur needed to do was wait for the right moment and then make his move because if he understood him correctly, he was weak right now, maybe even powerless.

Arthur focused. This was it; he grabbed his sword tightly, jumped up and ran forward. For a moment, he thought he was going to succeed. For a moment, he thought he would make it and strike the sorcerer down, but just before he reached him, pain struck him. He hadn't felt anything like this before. It was as if the skin was being peeled right off from his back. He fell down, a cry of agony escaping his lips.

Behind the sorcerer, Merlin appeared and what Arthur saw scared him more than anything. Merlin's face was completely blank of emotion while his eyes were so dark that they almost appeared to be black as his kind blue eyes had completely vanished. All Arthur could hope for was that Gaius would be able to finish the job because he couldn't move without feeling that agony again, that pain that made him feel almost paralyzed.

"Kill him," the sorcerer ordered Merlin, "let my daughter be revenged."

Merlin didn't move, he simply raised his hand and Arthur couldn't breath anymore, he couldn't even call out for help. The sorcerer turned around and started walking away, sure that the young Prince would soon be dead, but a high voice crying out startled him.

"Merlin, stop this madness!" Gwen had suddenly appeared and Arthur tried to understand how come she was here as well. For a moment, he collected all his strength to warn her not to get closer to Merlin, but his voice was still nowhere to be found.

"Merlin,"Gwen's voice was now sad as she realized that Merlin didn't recognized her or listened to her, "Arthur is your friend and you are killing him!" She wasn't prepared to give up yet.

"Please, stop," she now shouted when seeing Arthur's lips turn blue, but nothing helped, Merlin stayed focused on the prince, intent on killing him.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin," Morgana yelled when she appeared as well before launching forward and planting a dagger in Merlin's side. Shock filled her face as she watched Merlin fall down, a gaze filled with pain appearing on his face while he simply didn't understand what was happening to him.

Morgana couldn't believe that she had just stabbed him and she quickly locked gazes with Arthur who immediately felt the pain subside. He took in a deep breathe and couldn't believe that being able to breathe could feel this satisfying.

"No," the sorcerer yelled. He was furious, but Arthur knew that it wasn't because he cared for Merlin, it was simply because his plan had failed.

Morgana dropped the knife, disgusted by her actions and kneeled down besides Merlin, not sure what to do with the heavily bleeding wound. Gwen pressed her hand against the wound to try and stop the bleeding while with her free hand, she felt Merlin's forehead, already detecting a fever. She too gazed quickly at Arthur for a moment before attending back to Merlin.

Arthur focused again, he would soon enough find out about Merlin's exact condition, right now, he needed to focus on the sorcerer again. He grabbed his sword with new found energy and ran as fast as he could towards him. Last time Merlin had stopped him, but now it was just them without anyone to intervene. Arthur never liked killing a defenseless man, but this time was different and he didn't mind making an exception. Arthur reached him and after only one well aimed strike, the sorcerer fell down, not making any sound while a smile covered his face.

"My Emily," he whispered and then all life disappeared out of him.

Arthur stared at him for a short moment, wondering if he had truly seen his daughter or whether he was simply hoping he would see her again. A cry for help called his attention back.

Turning around, he saw that Gaius had now joined Morgana and Gwen and fear and panic was written all over their faces. Arthur rushed towards them and let himself fall down onto his knees.

"I'm so sorry," Morgana whispered, tears in her eyes.

"You had no choice," Arthur reassured her. He was surprised by the weakness of his own voice. "Will he be alright?" He now turned to Gaius for an answer.

"I need to get him to my chambers," Gaius answered, "there I have everything I need to look after him."

Arthur could hear the worry in the physician's voice, but he knew Gaius would never just give up. They all stared at Merlin who lay still beneath them, too still for their liking.

"You have to help him, Gaius," Morgana nearly begged.

"Trust me," Gaius said, "I will do everything I can."

Arthur, with Gwen's help, pulled Merlin up from the floor and lay him over his shoulder. He might appear thin, he certainly weighed enough. Arthur only hoped he would be able to carry him all the way back to the castle.

Once he started walking, he needed to find his balance for a second and pain erupted in his back again, but Arthur knew that he had to do this. He walked fast and without hesitation while Morgana and Gwen led the way as they knew the short cut Merlin had taken earlier and soon, they reached the edge of the forest, the castle only a few miles away.

Arthur felt tired and the pain was starting to fill every muscle now, but he was headstrong and kept on walking as now wasn't the time to be weak. He had to reach the castle, he needed to get Merlin there or everything they had just been gone through had been for nothing.

"We're almost there," Gaius encouraged him.

Not much later, they entered the castle, turned a few corridors, walked through a long hall and after ascending some stairs which Arthur thought he would never make to the top as dizziness was clouding his vision, they finally reached Gaius' chambers.

"Put him on that bed," Gaius said and Arthur did so, relieved when feeling the loss of weight on his shoulder. His own vision was starting to turn dark, but he focused as he knew he would be able to rest later. There were more urgent things to do.

Merlin was still unconscious, his face having become even more pale and his breathing appeared to be very shallow.

"Gwen, I need some fresh water," Gaius said.

Gwen nodded and left the room.

"Is there something I can do?" Morgana asked, not feeling comfortable with just standing there and doing nothing.

Gaius looked up to her and shook his head. "But if there is," he added, "I'll know where to find you." Morgana nodded, produced a faint smile as she didn't know how to act in this situation and then left the room.

"I should inform my father, he will have without doubt seen me carrying Merlin and he will demand an explanation," Arthur said, "don't worry," he added when seeing Gaius' worried face, "I'll tell him a lie, say that we were hunting and a sorcerer attacked and stabbed Merlin. If my father knew that Merlin once possessed magic, he will have him executed immediately."

"Thank you," Gaius smiled faintly, still feeling very relieved that his own lie was still believed. Everyone thought Merlin only possessed magic because that sorcerer gave it to him. Gaius didn't even want to think about the possibility of Merlin's secret being discovered.

"Don't worry about it, I'll inform Morgana and Gwen of this story as well," Arthur said. He turned around and was about to walk out of the door when he hesitated.

"I'll take care of him," Gaius reassured him, knowing that it was this that was on his mind and then he left. Gaius now completely focused on Merlin and started cleaning out his wound when Gwen entered again. Together, they took care of the young servant and hoped that he would be alright. As Gaius had just finished closing the wound, a moan escaped Merlin's lips.

With fear, Gwen glanced at Gaius.

"Gaius?" she asked, not knowing what this meant.

"I believe...this is a good sign," Gaius smiled.

**AN: That was it for today...was it any good? Catindahat, you asked what Morgana and Gwen would be able to do, it turns out quiet a lot! =) But there are still a few unanswered questions, aren't there? Does this mean Merlin is truly safe now because he did get stabbed? What about Arthur because the pain in his back was pretty bad... Well, I promise to answer these questions as soon as possible!**

**In the meantime, let me know what you think about this chapter as that always makes my day! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Dark Magic**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 1387  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, Morgana, oc  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this chapter

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**Chapter 11**

Arthur couldn't believe how well it had gone with his father. Uther had believed him immediately when he had told him that he had been on a hunt with Merlin when they had encountered this sorcerer. When he had told him that Merlin had gotten stabbed by him, Arthur thought he could see worryness in the king's eyes. When he looked a little closer, it had already vanished.

As Arthur was walking back to his chambers, he saw Morgana walking up to him.

"Did everything went well with Uther?" she asked and Arthur nodded.

"Good," she smiled faintly, "that is a relief. Do you know how Merlin is doing?"

They had reached Arthur's chambers and entered. Now they were sure that nobody could hear them. Arthur went standing in front of Morgana and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What you did," he looked her straight in the eyes, "you had to do."

"I stabbed him," Morgana didn't seem to believe her own words.

"If you hadn't done it, he would have killed me and he would have been completely lost to dark magic. Trust me, you had no choice. Merlin will be alright and when he wakes up, you will see that he will not blame like nobody does."

Morgana nodded. She had tears in her eyes, but she managed to keep control over her own emotions. She blinked a few times and then smiled again, this time more convincingly.

"Thank you," she whispered before leaving the room.

Arthur felt exhausted and let himself drop down on his bed while his back protested a little because of all the sudden rough movement. Arthur gritted his teeth together and tried to ignore the pain. He stood up again while pulling of his shirt and walked towards a large mirror which stood in the corner of his room.

Disgust filled his face when he saw the red and raw skin. Lashes covered every inch of his skin and Arthur knew that when they would heal, if they would heal, that they would turn into large and ugly scars. They would always make him feel uncomfortable and in battle, they would certainly obstruct him in movement.

"Not a pretty sight."

Arthur quickly turned around to see the old man standing next to his bed and then he sighed.

"I did as you asked," Arthur mumbled, turning back to the mirror again and glaring at the lashes.

"Indeed," the old man said, "Merlin is safe."

"So he'll make it? He'll live?" Arthur knew Merlin was saved from the sorcerer, but that didn't mean he was saved from the stab wound he had gotten in the process.

"He will live," the old man confirmed.

"Then why are you still here?" Arthur couldn't help but ask. He hoped he didn't sound rude, he was just curious.

"There is one more thing I need to do," the old man smiled.

"Which is?" Arthur pulled his shirt back on and then looked the old man straight in the eyes, waiting on an answer.

"You will soon find out," the old man smiled, "but this is the last time that you will see me. At least, that depends on how you look at it."

Arthur frowned, not understanding, but he did feel relieved that the man was leaving. He had arrived with only bad news and had only appeared when trouble was just around the corner. Maybe that meant there would be some peace and quiet around here now.

The old man turned around and left the room, carefully closing the door behind him. He whispered some curious words and after his eyes flashed gold, he smiled. His job was truly done now and he could return to his King who would already be anxiously waiting on him. King Arthur hadn't like the idea of him going back to the past, but it had to be done. After another few curious words and another flash of gold, the old man disappeared.

In the room, Prince Arthur turned to the mirror again. He had an odd tingling feeling in his back which turned all warm all of a sudden, it was a nice feeling, though. Pulling off his shirt again and turning around, Arthur couldn't help but gasp. The skin on his back was perfect again and with his finger, he traced his spine, not even feeling the smallest abnormality. His smile grew even wider.

But many thoughts invaded his mind as well.

The sorcerer from the forest might have been using dark magic as he had been corrupted with vengeance and hate, but the old man that had just left was a sorcerer as well who had been the one to help him and to heal his back because Arthur just knew it had to be him who did this. The old man used his magic for good as he had not only saved Merlin, he had saved him as well when Merlin was about to kill him in this very room so how could he be evil?

Arthur left his chambers after quickly having pulled on his shirt again and he was walking through the hallway on his way to Gaius and Merlin when he couldn't help but think that his father must be wrong. Not all magic was bad and evil, not all sorcerers deserved the punishment of death.

Arriving at Gaius' chambers, Arthur knocked on the door before entering. Merlin still lay in the bed where Arthur had only hours ago laid him down and it seemed that he already had regained some color in his face. He was still breathing rather fast and the wound in his side seemed to be hurting as the skin all around it was red.

Even though the old man had told him that Merlin would be alright, Arthur still needed to hear Gaius tell him, only then would he truly feel reassured.

"How is he?" Arthur asked, walking closer to Merlin and Gaius who sat next to him.

"He has lost a lot of blood and he is still running a high fever," Gaius answered, "but he will be fine in the end."

"Good," Arthur said, relieved, "that is good."

"Did your father believe you?" Gaius asked when starting to replace the wet cloth on Merlin's forehead.

"Yes," Arthur answered, "how are you, Gaius?"

Gaius raised one eyebrow, not understanding why Arthur would be worried about him.

"Your hands and wrists," Arthur explained.

"Oh," Gaius smiled now as if he felt silly to have forgotten about his own wounds, "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Gaius glanced at a small bottle filled with a yellow substance and Arthur couldn't help but ask.

"Is that a painkiller?"

Gaius nodded.

"Why don't you take some then?" Arthur didn't understand. Why would Gaius remain in pain when that could easily be helped?

"That is all that is left," Gaius sighed, "and I want to safe it for when Merlin wakes up. His pain will be greater than mine."

Arthur didn't try and persuade Gaius in taking some of the painkiller anyway because he knew it would be pointless. Gaius would never take it as he always put Merlin in the first place.

"Will you let me know when he wakes up?" Arthur asked and after Gaius nodded, he said goodbye and left the room.

Gaius was just about to start reading a book about anatomy while sitting at Merlin's bedside in the hope he would find something helpful in it for Merlin with the wound when the young servant groaned softly. Gaius nearly threw the book aside and went sitting closer to Merlin, placing his hand on that of his ward.

"Can you hear me?" Gaius asked, hope filling his voice.

Merlin groaned again and now his eyes opened a little.

"Welcome back," Gaius smiled.

Merlin didn't answer him, but Gaius didn't mind. Merlin was slowly waking up and that was good enough for him. The only question Gaius now still had was whether or not Merlin would remember everything that had happened the last couple of hours.

**AN: Again, a new chapter done. Not much happens, I know, except with Arthur and the old man now revealed as Merlin himself from the future. I know this story could have worked without this aspect, but I just thought it would give everything some more mystery. I hope it was fun when you read that part about him returning to his King and I also very much hope it didn't ruin anything.**

**The next chapter will be done soon and it will be revealed whether Merlin remembers anything or not...and don't forget to review =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Dark Magic**

**Authors:** Cassy27  
**Words:** 2237  
**Characters:** Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, Morgana  
**Rating:** K+  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of Merlin, sadly enough!  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers in this chapter

**This story takes place somewhere in season 1**

**AN: This is it, the final chapter...I know it might come suddenly, but I believe that this story has been told like it should have and that there is no need to drag it out. It is a longer chapter (if that is any comfort) and I hope it is liked...  
**

**Chapter 12**

"Welcome back," Gaius smiled.

Merlin, who was slowly trying to adjust to his surroundings, tried to search for the origin of the sound. Was that Gaius' voice? It seemed so distant.

Merlin felt a fire in his side and he automatically moved his hand towards it until Gaius stopped him from touching the wound. When Merlin looked him in the eyes, asking for an explanation, he could see the worry written all over his face. None of this made sense. He searched his memory and tried to discover what had happened to him. The last memory that was absolutely clear to him was when he had gotten shot with that arrow of the sorcerer. Then he remembered flashes in which he was talking to an armed Arthur who actually seemed a little hostile towards him and he remembered running through the forest.

"How are you feeling?" Gaius asked. He filled a cup with water and Merlin couldn't wait until he could drink from it. God, he was thirsty.

"Nauseous," he answered. The weakness of his voice surprised him, but Gaius didn't seem to get worried by it. He helped Merlin drink from the cup and then he sat down next to his bed again.

Merlin now gently searched the wound in his side with his fingers, seeing how Gaius was watching him closely as he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't open the wound.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, no longer able to keep all the questions inside his head.

"You don't remember?" Gaius' eyes grew wide and Merlin was even more curious for the truth now. He shook his head.

"Think," Gaius encouraged him as he started filling the cup with water again. Merlin only now noticed the wounds on Gaius' hands and shock filled him. The skin was raw and red and Merlin couldn't believe that it didn't hurt. Looking at Gaius' face, he could still see traces of pain. Who had done that to him?

And then he remembered.

"No," he gasped. How could he have hurt Gaius like that, no matter what had gotten into him. He remembered his talk with Morgana again and his fight with Arthur while using magic. How could all of that have happened? Why hadn't he been stronger and fought the urge to hurt the people he loved around him?

Another question Merlin couldn't help having was why he was lying in a comfortable bed with Gaius next to him and not in a dirty dungeon, chained as he was revealed as a sorcerer.

"Gaius, I'm so sorry," Merlin whispered. He hardly dared looking at him anymore.

"What happened was not your fault," Gaius reassured him. A faint smile even filled his face.

"I did that," Merlin said, pointing towards Gaius' hands. The sudden movement made him groan in pain as the wound in his side started protesting.

"Here," Gaius simply said, handing Merlin over a small bottle with a yellow looking substance in it, "it will help against the pain."

"Thanks," Merlin smiled. He gladly drank the whole bottle empty and already felt its numbing effect. "Why am I here and not arrested?"

"Because nobody knows about your magic," Gaius answered as if it were the most logical answer in the world, "I told them that sorcerer gave you magic."

"But what truly happened to me then?" Merlin still needed to know.

"He turned your magic darker. He influenced your thoughts and emotions so that you would turn against Arthur."

Merlin couldn't believe he had actually fought Arthur with magic.

"I am so sorry," he sighed, "really, Gaius, I'm-"

"Merlin, this is not your fault," Gaius said, stressing every word he said as he wanted Merlin to believe him. He manipulated you, so don't worry about it. Now sleep, you need to rest." He knew ho thorn Merlin now felt, but he really needed to sleep if he wanted to get better soon.

"Thank you, Gaius," Merlin whispered as Gaius stood up, wanting to leave him so he wouldn't get disturbed any more.

"I'm just glad to have you back," Gaius smiled. Merlin smiled back and not long after that, he fell asleep, knowing he needed to rest as Arthur would want him to come back to work soon.

* * *

The next day soon came and Merlin was surprised to hear that he had slept over eighteen hours straight. He had to admit that he already felt better as he could sit up alone now without his wound protesting.

It was around noon when a short knock could be heard.

"Come in," Gaius said. He placed down the book he had been holding and waited on who would enter. It was Arthur who looked a little uncomfortable coming here and Merlin knew it was because he would never want to admit that he was coming to see how Merlin was doing. Admitting that he was worried about him would be like admitting that he considered Merlin to be his friend. Merlin smiled though when he saw the prince entering.

"Gaius," Arthur greeted him, nodding to the man as he walked further in, "Merlin, good to see you awake."

"Thanks," Merlin said.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked, standing a little awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"I have been better," Merlin laughed softly as laughing loudly would cause him pain, "but I'm glad that everything is alright with everybody."

"Yeah," Arthur said, "you know it is not your fault, right?"

Merlin nodded even though he didn't truly believed it. His eyes shifted towards Gaius' hands again. "Gaius has told me enough, but I am going to tell you as well; I'm sorry."

"Nobody got hurt," Arthur said, but then he rephrased, "nobody got seriously hurt, but everybody is alright now."

"Thanks for stopping by," Merlin said. He just wanted Arthur to know that he really appreciated it.

"Yeah," the Prince snorted, still not knowing how to behave correctly without showing some vulnerability, "are you going to try and kill me again this time for doing so?"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh while Gaius seemed to be a little shocked. Merlin needed to laugh even louder and then the pain kicked in.

"Aw," he exhaled, but still he couldn't stop laughing.

"Merlin, you must stay calm," Gaius warned him.

"Sorry," Merlin smiled and then he turned to Arthur again, "I will not try and kill you again, I wouldn't be able to do so anyway."

"Fighting me with magic was cheating," Arthur agreed. A smile filled his face as well and Merlin could see he felt more comfortable now. "I expect you back at work soon," Arthur continued saying, trying to appear serious still, but Merlin didn't stop smiling.

"Of course, Sire," Merlin said.

Arthur nodded to him and then said his goodbye to Gaius before leaving again. It was silent in the room for a short moment as Gaius and Merlin looked at each other briefly.

"That went smoothly," Merlin said, lifting up his shirt as he wanted to check if his wound hadn't opened by all the laughing. After another short moment of silence, Gaius started laughing as well, knowing for certain that everything would be alright.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and today was the first day Merlin was going to work again. His wound was still not fully healed, but it didn't hurt anymore unless Merlin made rapid or sudden movements. All he needed to do was stay calm and everything would be alright.

His mind wandered to Morgana as he walked through the halls of the castle. He was going to visit her for the first time since he had woken up as she hadn't come to see him yet. Gaius had told him that she felt very guilty and that she probably couldn't face him yet after she had stabbed him.

Gwen had come to see him nearly every day and she too had told him that Morgana was feeling awful about it, so Merlin was going to see her before he would go to Arthur and make everything right again between them. He and Gaius had agreed that Merlin would pretend not to remember everything that had happened. Merlin feared that him calling Morgana a witch in a rather offensive manner also caused her to be reluctant to have visited him.

When he arrived at her chambers, Merlin saw Gwen just walking away. After taking in a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited on Morgana to invite him in.

"Lady Morgana," Merlin greeted her.

"Merlin." She seemed surprised to see him here and now, but she still smiled.

"I came to thank you," Merlin said and he could immediately see the confusion in her eyes. "You stopped me from hurting people, from killing Arthur."

"But I nearly killed you!" Morgana still didn't understand.

"But you obviously didn't," Merlin smiled and he could see Morgana loosen up once she saw he had his childish smile back, the smile everyone knew so well. Merlin knew though that the toughest part still had to come and he needed to do this right.

He acted as if he was about to leave when he turned around again. Morgana patiently waited on him to say something more.

"I don't know if I owe you an apology?"

Morgana frowned and Merlin recognized some fear as well. She knew what he was talking about, but Merlin pretended not to see the fear.

"Apparently I was rude to everyone who crossed my path, but I don't remember it all. If I said something to you, then I am sorry."

"No," Morgana quickly said, "you didn't say anything."

"Thank God for that," Merlin sighed with relief. He smiled as everything had gone according to plan. Morgana would never know that Merlin still remembered and she would be able to feel comfortable around him again.

He said his goodbye and left the room, heading towards Arthur's chambers, knowing he was late for his first day. He didn't bother knocking on the door, he just entered.

"You're late," Arthur said who was standing at the window.

"I'm sorry," Merlin apologized.

"Glad you're back though," Arthur mumbled. Merlin didn't answer to it, just smiled as he started collecting dirty clothes which lay everywhere around the room. There were even dirty plates with food on it which had to be older than three days. It was even starting to smell awfully.

After having done all that, Merlin suddenly noticed that Arthur was still standing near the window.

"Is something wrong?" he simply asked, starting to make up Arthur's bed now.

"Do you believe that some sorcerers can be good?" Arthur asked. Merlin couldn't help but look at him now. He took a step closer towards the Prince as he was trying to see his face. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yes," Merlin answered as Arthur turned to face him now, "I believe that not everybody who practices magic is evil."

"That is funny coming from you," Arthur said, still serious. Merlin frowned.

"A sorcerer gave you evil magic, made you hurt people and yet you believe magic can be good," Arthur explained.

"Yes," Merlin simply said, "I do believe that, why do you ask?"

Arthur turned his gaze towards the floor. "Because I met someone, a sorcerer, that only wished to help me. He wasn't evil or corrupt."

"That is because not all magic is evil or corrupt," Merlin said, still looking at Arthur. What he was saying now could get him into trouble as he was obviously showing support towards magic, but then again, Arthur had met a sorcerer and not arrested him, otherwise, Merlin would have heard that news by now.

"See," Arthur looked up again and grinned, "that is why I am glad to have you back, because you sometimes you say things that do make sense. That and there is still a lot of work to be done."

Merlin smiled, recognizing the good old Arthur again who always needed to make stupid jokes, but he also smiled because he now knew there was hope for magic after all. Arthur was starting to believe that not all magic was evil, that some was good and could help him.

Merlin knew that a day would come where magic would be allowed again and that Arthur would be the one to welcome it as a King.

Only one more question was left unanswered and Merlin knew that one day he would receive an answer to it. Who was the sorcerer that Arthur had met? Merlin didn't care if it would take him years to find out, he would know his identity eventually.

And with that Merlin got back to work, hoping that the next few days would go by peacefully as he had seen enough action for the past few weeks. Some peace and quiet would do them all some good.

* * *

The end

* * *

**AN: That was it, the end. I thought this was the best way to end; Merlin is completely safe as nobody thinks he has magic, Morgana trusts him again with her life, Arthur is opening up to the idea that magic can be good as well and Merlin can continue his old life again. I hope this chapter as well as the story was liked and you know the way to let me know your thoughts...please review for the last time =)**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed before on the other chapters. I want to thank those that read the story and stuck with it all the way 'till the end, just...THANKS and have another great day!**


End file.
